1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roll storage system for sheet-like objects, in particular banknotes, having a housing, in which a supply roll for a storage film and a storage roll connected to said supply roll are mounted so that they can rotate, and each roll is coupled to a roll drive, the storage film being guided between the supply roll and the storage roll over at least one deflection roller, and having a guide device for guiding sheet-like objects into and out of the coil on the storage roll.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a roll storage system is disclosed, for example, by German Patent Document No. 30 42 566 C2. In the solution described there, the guide device is formed by a pair of stationary rollers arranged close to the inlet slot of the housing, the storage film being guided over one of these rollers. The banknotes running in through the inlet slot of the housing thus pass onto the storage film and into the coil on the storage roll. However, guidance of the banknotes running in is only ensured as long as the distance between the roller gap of the stationary pair of rollers and the point at which the storage film runs onto the coil of the storage roll is shorter than the dimension of the banknote in the conveying direction. This requirement limits the difference in diameter of the storage-roll coil which can be used for the storage, and consequently limits the storage capacity of the storage roll.
Guiding the banknotes, which is independent of the abovementioned distance, between the stationary pair of rollers and the point at which the storage film runs onto the storage-roll coil can be achieved by using two storage films, which are led together on the stationary pair of rollers and which enclose the banknotes running in between them. However, this solution, also described in German Patent Document No. 30 42 566 C2, has the disadvantage that two supply rolls are needed, with a corresponding drive mechanism, and that the storage-roll coil becomes thicker as a result of the dual film. Overall, although this means that the entire diameter range of the storage-roll coil can be used for the storage of banknotes, this is achieved at the expense of a relatively high technical outlay.